His past, his present
by Sueona
Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Chapters: 1/

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/Harumi

Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?

Notes: Hello readers. I bring a new story. I will try to update Behind Hazel Eyes soon. I hope you enjoy the new story and please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

The penthouse was empty. Why did he come here? He figured the man wasn't going to be there. He leaned against the door and thought about what he saw. It shocked him to the core and made a shiver run through his body. It wasn't a good feeling.

_He was running down the street, away from some thugs who thought they could catch him. They were idiots. Without looking, he ran right into a woman. He bowed his head as he rubbed the back of his neck while he spoke, 'I'm sorry.' A boy looked right up at him and everything froze. The boy had golden eyes and black hair. It shocked him. The woman only waved her hand and smiled. Sadly, he was shaking and not in a good way. He watched them leave but the boy remained on his mind. _

That is why he came to see Asami. He didn't know what to say but he wanted to see the yakuza. Akihito shook his head and mumbled, "He would have told me." Would he? He shook his head again and sighed, "I do not know him that well. I don't know anything about him." He pushed away from the door and opened it. He left the penthouse. Maybe he could get some sources to spill something about the yakuza. He didn't know what to think. Was he a mistress? Was that woman married to Asami and he hid his family from the underworld? The child popped into his mind and he couldn't deny that the kid looked just like the yakuza. Everything was screaming at him to run far away but his heart kept telling him that he was thinking too much on it.

At Club Sion, Asami tried to calm down but it wasn't working. He received a call from someone he never thought to hear from again. He closed his eyes, picturing her like he did for many nights. She was always on his mind except this time. For a while he forgot about her and he saw someone else in his mind. Akihito was there now and something clicked between them. He had many lovers after her but no one made him forget except Akihito. He opened his eyes. Now, he was thinking about her. She said she had something important to tell him and show him. He didn't know what it was about. He was positive that it was over between them for good.

'_It will never work.' _

'_We can never be together.' _

'_Only if you were different.' _

'_Stop making this difficult for us.' _

'_It is over between us.' _

The door opened and he saw a woman about five feet four inches with long brown hair with green eyes walk in. He saw a little boy holding her hand. He looked at the child who golden eyes were staring at him. Everything froze. He stood up but he didn't know he was. He looked at Harumi and glared. She wouldn't have done it but she did. He felt his hands ball into fists. He knew right away the child was his. He closed his eyes as the door shut behind them. He spoke without opening his eyes, "This is why you came after all these years." He made sure he put more meaning behind his words.

Harumi stared at the man who was stole her heart. She went forward and sat down in front of the desk. Hiroki sat next to her, staring at Asami. She whispered, "Everything went to hell back then, didn't it? For both of us."

Asami took a seat and ignored her words. He stared at the child who was staring right back at him. He asked, "Why are you here? Why now?"

Harumi sighed, "I have no where to go. My father disowned me those years ago and now my husband kicked me out with Hiroki." Asami turned to her and she noticed how much older he looks with his eyes even though he was still young. She sighed, "I know I have no right to be here, but please at least take our son, Ryuu. Please let him have a place to stay."

Hiroki looked at the man and tilted his head. So, this man was his dad. He smiled when the man looked his way. He waved at the man. He heard so much about his dad. He knew his dad was strong. He knew his dad was smart too. Hiroki jumped from his seat and ran to his dad, hugging him as tightly as he could as he whispered, "Dad."

Asami stared down at the child and wrapped his arms around the kid. Hiroki giggled and smiled up at him. He felt his heart break even more. He hasn't be around this child for all his life but Hiroki didn't care. He glared at Harumi. He pushed down a button and ordered, "Kirishima, come in here." In seconds his loyal guard came in. Hiroki pulled back and he ordered again, "Kirishima, take Hiroki out of the office and watch him. His mother and I have something to discuss."

She nodded her head at her son who followed Kirishima out of the door. Once it was shut, she mumbled, "You didn't fight for me back then."

"So it is my fault that you ended the relationship." Asami hissed as he lit up a cigarette. He stared at her and couldn't get mad at her. The emotions he felt back then came rushing back. Now, he has a son with her that he never knew about. An image of Akihito appeared in his mind but he pushed it aside.

"Why didn't you fight? Why did you give up so easily? When did you give up on what you want?" Harumi asked as tears fell down her face. Asami glanced at her but turned his head. She knew he hated to see tears in her eyes. She looked down at her folded hands and mumbled, "I turned away from the best and tried to do everything on my own. When my father found out me being pregnant, he threw me out. I had no where to go except to a man who said he loved me. I thought it would be good since I could never go back to you. You forgot about me with others. You threw it away too."

Asami stood up in rage, slamming his hands against the desk as he growled, "I threw it away? I did? You were the one who couldn't stand by my side, Harumi! You wanted away from me and I gave you your damn wish!"

Akihito stood there and saw passion within golden eyes who were looking at the woman. He walked right in even though Suoh told him not to. He wanted to see the yakuza and question him. He glanced to see the woman from before. He heard what Asami said. Golden eyes glanced to him and stared shocked. He smiled, trying to hide his emotions. He spoke, "Sorry, didn't know you were busy with someone, Asami."

Harumi turned to see the boy who ran into her earlier. She glanced to Asami and asked, "Who is this, Ryuu?"

Akihito felt his heart break even more by the way she called out Asami's name. He could see the passion between the two. He didn't have that part of the yakuza. He never called the man by his first name and Asami never called him by his. He thought after all they been through that this meant more.

Asami spoke as he kept his eyes on Akihito, "Someone I know." He couldn't tell Harumi the truth. He didn't want to see her hurt again.

Akihito shook his head sadly as he felt the rest of his heart break. He was such a fool to dream of them having something special. He replied, "Yes, someone you knew." He walked out of the office, not glancing back. He saw a child run up and down the hall with Kirishima watching him. Asami had someone and he wasn't anything. It hurt so much he didn't know what to do. All he knew was he needed to get away. He didn't let any guard stop him and walked down the steps. Once he got outside, he felt rain start to fall. His day got worse. He walked in the rain without worrying about getting wet. He tried and nothing worked. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Asami stared at the close door. He heard what Akihito said. Akihito said someone he knew. He closed his eyes. He couldn't think about the photographer right now. He had to make sure his son wasn't homeless and he couldn't leave Harumi on the streets either. He opened his eyes to see Harumi smiling sadly at him. He sat back down and spoke, "I have enough room in the penthouse for you and Hiroki to stay."

"It will only be until I can get on my feet." Harumi replied. She looked down at her hands and replied, "Hiroki knows who you are. I never lied to him. It will be good for you to bond with your son." She looked back and sighed, "I'm sorry for never telling you. I wish it was different between us. I wished it turned out different."

Asami ordered Kirishima to come back inside and told him to take Harumi to the penthouse with Hiroki. Hiroki hugged him again and ran after his mother. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now, he had a photographer to worry about. He leaned back in his seat. Harumi words came back to him.

'_I wish it was different between us. I wished it turned out different.' _

Did it mean she wanted something with him? Could he open up his heart again? He loved her those years ago. He truly did that he stepped back when she said she didn't want to be with him. It hurt so much when she did it but he granted her wish.

'_Yes, someone you knew.' _

Akihito's words came back to haunt him. He lit up another cigarette. He couldn't stop his feelings. Harumi was his first love and to be honest he still feels for her. They have a son together and it would be better if they were together to raise their son.

At a small apartment, Akihito went inside his home. He glanced to the couch to see one of Asami's suit jacket laying there. Asami left it when he made his nightly call. His heart was breaking more but he refused to cry. He grabbed the jacket and smelled it. It was Asami all the way around. He threw the jacket. He didn't want to be reminded what he didn't have. He didn't have the yakuza's heart. At one time, he thought he did, but that was all a lie. Why didn't he listen to his father when his father found out who he was seeing? No, he had to follow his damn heart that made him weak. He looked at the photos lying on a table. He tore them apart. This career got him into this mess and he hated it. He tossed the pieces onto the floor. Why did it have to hurt? He was preparing himself for this for a while now. That is why he never confessed his feelings. He knew the moment he gave in completely, he would be tossed aside. He felt tears fall and he mumbled, "It didn't take long for that to happen and here I wanted more of him." Yes, it was his stupid career that caught him into this mess. He picked up a camera and threw it at the wall to watch it break. If he never had the dream to capture people under the lens, he would have never met Asami. Then, he wouldn't feel this way. He would have been free.

Kou walked into the apartment quickly when he heard something hit the wall. Takato was right behind him. He grabbed a hold of Akihito when his friend was ready to throw another camera at the wall. He gave a worried glance toward Takato. He asked, "What is going on, Aki? You never harm your cameras. They are like your babies."

Akihito mumbled, feeling the energy leave him, "They caused this mess. They caused me to have a broken heart." He didn't care what he was revealing. He was tired of being second best. He was tired being nothing more than a good fuck. All this time, he really thought he meant something to the yakuza. The yakuza took bullets for him. Asami went to Hong Kong and faced FeiLong for him. Why didn't he gain the yakuza's heart?

"No girl is worth this, Aki. Screw her and move on. You have tons of girls after you." Kou spoke.

Akihito chuckled, "That would work if I was attracted to girls, Kou. No, I have to be attracted to men and only one man. Yet, he doesn't feel anything for me. I'm just a good time. I should have seen it coming." He pulled away from his friend and stared at his broken cameras. In the past, he would have been so upset that his cameras were broken, but he blamed them for this heart break.

"A MAN!" Kou screamed as he watched Akihito flop onto the couch. He and Takato quickly go over and sit down next to their friend.

Takato lit up a cigarette and made a guess, "The guy from New Year's?"

Akihito nodded his head and whispered, "His name is Asami Ryuuichi and he rules the underworld. He is a yakuza, one of the most powerful ones." He looked at his friends to see their worried glances. He spills everything. He told them how Asami and he met. He told them about Fei Long and everything about the man. He told them how Asami came for him. When he was done spilling all his secrets, he leaned back against the couch and whispered, "With all of that, I still fell in love with him."

Takato spoke, "Aki, this guy is not someone…"

"I know, Takato. I know. I know I shouldn't be in love with him." Akihito muttered. He knew that but it didn't stop him from falling. He knew the dangers being with a man like Asami but he didn't care. His heart was bare to the yakuza and it was crashed.

Kou spoke, "You should leave. Go to your parents. Stay the hell away from him. If he doesn't return your feelings, then tell him to fuck off. Leave the bastard and forget about him."

Akihito wanted to say he would never forget the man. He was burned with Asami in him all the time. He felt hollow right now. Maybe he did need to leave for a while. Maybe just maybe it will help him forget the pain he was in.

At the penthouse, Asami walked in to hear Hiroki laughing. He walked into the living room to see his son playing a video game. He thought about Akihito once again and shook his head. This was not the time to think about the photographer. He had to forget him and have a life with Harumi. He walked to the table to see it lined up with food. Harumi walked out from the kitchen with a smile on her face. He could have this life that he wanted with her from the start.

Outside the penthouse, Kirishima sighed. He glanced to Suoh who nodded his head. He dialed a number and it was answered, "Where is he?"

"He is inside his apartment. His friends came to see him." The guard answered.

Kirishima hung up and mumbled, "I wondered what Asami-sama will do."

Suoh spoke, "I do not think this is good. I have a bad feeling about the kid."

"So do I." Kirishima agreed.

Inside the penthouse, everyone was sitting at the dinner table. He saw Harumi was wearing a bright red dress. She looked good in it. He glanced to see his son munching down the food. He asked, "How old are you?"

Hiroki stopped eating and happily replied, "I'm eight. I'm a big boy now."

Asami smiled and remarked, "So you are." He missed eight years of his son's life. He will make up for it. Of course, it wasn't his fault but he still felt it was. He turned his attention to Harumi who was picking at her food. He sighed, "You are not one to be quiet."

"You have not changed, Ryuu. Though you do seem older than what you really are." Harumi remarked as she looked at him. It was in his eyes that gave his wisdom away.

"I had no choice." Asami commented, trying not to reveal the reality of who he is.

"You did have a choice, you just choose this path." Harumi said.

Asami stared straight into green eyes. The same fight but a different time. He sighed, "No, I didn't choose this. Either way I would have been trapped in this world. One I would be bowing to others and another me being at the top. I choose that part but I did not choose getting into this world. You know that Harumi." He remembered the last fight they had.

_It was a bright night with the moon full. He sat there with Harumi leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed, 'You have been quiet all night.'_

_Harumi whispered, 'Leave that world.'_

'_You know I can't.' Asami replied. He looked at her to see her green eyes were showing sadness. He stood up and looked over the grounds as he mumbled, 'I was born into the underworld. I will one day raise to the top. I can't leave it.' _

'_You can if you wanted to.' Harumi argued, 'You just don't want to. What about me? What will happen then? My father will never approve of us because you are in the underworld.' _

'_Harumi, I'm sorry but it isn't that easy to leave the underworld.' Asami commented. Harumi stood in front of him and slapped him. _

'_We can't be together then. I will not stand by your side wondering if you will come home alive.' Harumi spoke, 'Say something, Ryuu. Leave that world behind and stay with me.' _

'_If you want to leave, I will not stop you.' Asami retorted. He knew this fight continued. She would bring it up every time they were together. Harumi gave him a sad look before she walked away. _

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Hiroki's hand on his arm. Asami glanced down and asked, "Yes?"

"What world are you and mom talking about?" Hiroki asked. He was curious. He wanted to know everything about his father. He wanted to be strong like his father.

Ruffling the boy's black hair, Asami answered, "When you are older, I will tell you."

"You will not." Harumi remarked as she stood up. She gave one look to Asami and walked to the kitchen. When Asami came in, she asked, "You still won't leave the underworld, will you?"

"Leaving the underworld means death. Only death can take you out of it." Asami answered. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. An image of Akihito popped into his mind and he shook his head.

Turning around to face the man, Harumi sighed sadly, "Only if you were different." She pulled away from the warmth and walked out of the kitchen. She had to get her son into bed.

Asami leaned against the wall, thinking about everything. Akihito was never this way. Akihito never told him to leave the underworld. Why was he thinking about the photographer?

On a train, heading toward his parents, Akihito leaned against the seat. He didn't think the guard would fall for his trap. Kou and Takato told him that he was in trouble inside the apartment while he climbed out the window down a floor below and left through another apartment. He closed his eyes, picturing the way Asami looked at the woman. He snapped his eyes open. He didn't want to remember that. He needed to be away. This was the best. He could tell his parents to lie if Asami ever came around which he doubted. He gripped his carry bag. He would start a new life away from the yakuza. He would stand up strong like he always has. He would never let this break him and he wasn't about to start now.

At the penthouse, Asami spoke out loud, "I'm leaving for a while." He wasn't sure what he was doing but something told him to go. Harumi didn't reply and he left. He spoke, "Suoh come with me. Kirishima watch over Harumi and Hiroki." His guards nodded their heads and he left. He got into the limo with Suoh driving. He had to see someone and needed to do it now. It took only ten minutes to get there and he got out seeing one of his guards looking around. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked, "Did you lose him?"

Kou leaned against the wall, smiling while the guard was looking for his friend. He turned to see the guy who showed up at New Year's and spoke, "He left your ass. He isn't here and he should be far away now for you to look for him."

Asami froze in his step. Akihito left him. It felt like history was repeating itself. Only this, he caused this. He knew that.

'_Yes, someone you knew.' _

He closed his eyes and cussed himself. He should have spoke up but he didn't want to hurt Harumi. Everything was happening so fast. What should he do? Who was the person made to be by his side? Harumi hated the world he lived in while Akihito never complained about it. The only thing Akihito ever complained about was taking his film. He passed Akihito's friend and went to the apartment. He walked in to see another of Akihito's friend leaning against the wall. He saw a couple of cameras broken into pieces and photos torn apart. He stared shocked at the mess.

Takato spoke, "He was destroying them when we got here." He pushed away from the wall and whispered, "He should have left you a long time ago. All you do is bring him pain and harm."

Asami ignored everything around him as he closed his eyes. His lover was gone again. Who would have thought he let someone else in his heart? He still had no idea who he should be with. He turned and left the apartment without saying a word. He had to make up his mind, his past or his present.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Chapters: 2/

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/Harumi, Sado/Akihito

Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?

Notes:

Chapter Two:

In front of the Takaba's, Akihito stared at the place he called home for so long. He walked up the few steps seeing his father picking up a newspaper. He father saw him and stopped doing everything. His father walked forward, pulling him into a hug. He returned the hug. He knew that his father figured it out already. He was lost and it still hurt. He couldn't forget the way Asami was looking at the woman. He wanted those eyes to look at him like that. He was pulled inside the warm house. He was tired and didn't want to answer any questions. He walked into the kitchen with his father. He dropped his bag by the table and sat down. His mother smiled at him but didn't say anything. He was grateful that his father didn't go into a lecture.

Mayuri spoke, "It is good to see you came to visit, honey."

Shijuka stared at his son and sighed, "So, why the visit?"

"I needed to get out of the city." Akihito lied, knowing his father didn't buy it. He just didn't want to think about Asami right now. He looked down at his food. He didn't eat since yesterday morning and right now he didn't want to eat. He wanted to run back to Asami and tell the yakuza that he loved him. He shook his head. He wasn't going to bow down. He wasn't going to stand there being used. He was better than that.

"Honey, your food will get cold if you keep staring at it." Mayuri spoke as she sat down. She could see something was wrong with her boy. He looked like his heart was broken.

Standing up, Akihito muttered, "I'm real tired right now. It was a long trip." He grabbed his bag and headed toward his old bedroom. He walked inside and leaned against the closed door. His thoughts were still on Asami. He couldn't forget the man.

'_You belong to me.' _

'_You are mine.' _

'_Never forget who you belong to.' _

He wanted those words gone. He wanted to be free like he used to be. He walked to his bed and flopped down on it. He closed his eyes, picturing Asami. He felt his eyes burn with tears. He couldn't stop them from falling. Was this what love meant? To feel pain when everything falls apart. He didn't want this feeling. He hated it. Why did he have to fall for the yakuza? Why couldn't everything be simple? He shouldn't have let his heart fall to Asami. He should have been fighting against that feeling with all his might. Somehow he fell hard for the man and he hated himself for it. Asami stood against everything he stood for. He chuckled, "Still I made sure to stay away from his affairs. He taught me well. To be his puppet and nothing more."

In a different city, Asami walked down the streets with Hiroki holding his hand and Harumi walking next to him. Kirishima and Suoh were following close by. Hiroki kept glancing back. He knew his son wanted to know information but Harumi kept telling him not to reveal anything. That was hard when his son was giving him looks. He stopped when Hiroki looked into a store window. He glanced over to see toys in there. He spoke for the first time since they went for a walk, "Would you like some toys?"

"Ryuu…" Harumi began to say.

"Could I dad?" Hiroki asked loudly. He pulled his dad into the store.

Asami watched amuse as Hiroki ran around the store looking at the toys. Harumi stepped in front of him and he asked, "What is it? I can't buy something for him."

Harumi whispered, "I do not like using blood money."

Asami sighed, "I run businesses too. I am wealthy and he is my son too. I will get whatever he desires." He walked past her and grabbed Hiroki hand. When golden eyes looked up at him, he spoke softly to his son, "Get whatever you want."

"But the cost…" Hiroki tried to say but shut his mouth.

"Doesn't matter. Get whatever you want. I'll get it for you." Asami retorted. Hiroki gave a huge smile and hugged him and ran to some toys. He felt Harumi behind him and sighed, "Stop arguing about silly matters."

Harumi asked, "What will you tell him about your guards?"

"The truth." Asami answered.

"You can't do that. Ryuu, please, don't do that." Harumi begged him as she turned the older man around. She sighed, "I really wish you were different. It would work between us if you were different."

Hiroki behind a shelve and heard what his parents were talking about. He saw his mother walk away from his father. He ran out and asked, "Why do you have guards, dad?"

Asami looked down to see those golden eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer. He thought about what Harumi said and then thought about what Akihito would have done. He knelt down in front of his son and told the truth, "I'm not a very good man, Hiroki. I'm a very dangerous man and these guards are here to protect me and of course your mother and you."

"Do you protect anyone else?" Hiroki asked as he stared at his dad.

Asami thought about that. Yes, there was someone else he swore to protect. Sadly, the boy always found a way to escape his guards. This time though, he left, making sure he would escape for good. He sighed, "Yes, there is someone else."

"Someone you love?" Hiroki asked. He knew his mother and father weren't together. His mother told him that they would never be together.

Asami froze. How did he answer that? He was confused about his own feelings. How could he love two different people at the same time? He spoke carefully, "Someone I care for."

Hiroki hugged his dad and whispered, "Don't be sad." He saw sadness in his dad's eyes and he didn't want him to be sad. He pulled his dad's arm when his dad stood up. He yelled, "I found what I want, dad!" He pulled him toward the toy he wanted.

Harumi leaned against the wall, sighing. So, it would seem Asami had someone else. She was ruining it for him. She glanced down to see Asami smiling at their son. She felt her heart clinch. She wanted him too but not the way he was.

Stopping in front of shelve that had toys on it, Asami asked, "What would you like?"

"This." Hiroki grabbed a toy camera. When his father's golden eyes widened, he explained, "I saw a camera at the penthouse but mom said I couldn't play with it."

Asami stared at the toy like a curse. He didn't think Akihito left anything at his penthouse. When did they start to leave things at each other's places? He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts of the photographer. When did he give up on what he wants? Sadly, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. With Harumi back with a son, his mind as been on them together. Yet, he thought about the photographer. It was a camera that brought Akihito into his world. He saw his son ready to put it back and he spoke, "If that is what you want, then get it. Maybe I'll get you a real one."

Kirishima watched as his boss walked down to the cashier with Hiroki following happily. There was no word about Akihito. His boss didn't order for them to find him but he had a feeling that is what his boss needed. He glanced to see Harumi standing there. He glared at her and walked to her. She looked at him with a kind smile and he spoke his mind, "You do not belong by his side. You hate that side of him and it will never work."

"And someone else belongs by his side? I do not see anyone wanting to be by his side with who he is. The dangers of his life makes people run far away." Harumi remarked back.

Kirishima stood and smirked. There was someone who would stand by Asami's side. He leaned forward and whispered right into Harumi's ear, "There is someone and I will not let that escape Asami-sama." He stepped away, knowing that he will hear something from his boss about what he said later. He went back to his position, waiting for his boss to leave and to follow him.

Hiroki ran to Kirishima and Suoh and pulled at their arms. When both men looked at him, he spoke, "You are meant to protect dad. So come on. He is taking me and mom out to eat. You have to be there to protect him." He didn't care if his dad was a bad man. All he wanted was his dad around. He ran toward his dad and took his hand, skipping a bit.

At the Takaba's, Akihito sat in front of a TV, reading a newspaper. He had no plans of living off his parents. He would find a job and forget about his dreams. He wasn't cut out to be a photographer. No, that wasn't the reason. He just didn't want to remember when there was a time his heart felt whole. He shook his head, trying to take those memories away. It wasn't working. Every second, he would picture Asami. Throwing the paper down, he stood up. His father went to a company to take photos while his mother went shopping. He walked to the door and grabbed his keys. He needed some fresh air. Maybe a walk will let him relax. It has been a while since he walked around this city. He always had to run when he was a photographer. He left the house, trying to shut out his past. Yes, it was his past. There was no way he was going to stand by Asami's side only to be used. Everything fell apart and now he had to pick up the pieces. He would never have the yakuza's heart and he needed to get over it. He turned the corner to see a small café looking for someone to work. He went inside like he used to when he was a teenager. He talked to the manager and got the job quickly. He would start to work tomorrow. He walked out and ran right into someone. He looked up surprised to see an old friend. He spoke, "Sado."

"Oh my god, Aki. Look at you. You grew up." Sado chuckled. He saw some sadness in Akihito's eyes and asked, "What brings you here?"

"Might be moving back here. I thought you moved." Akihito remarked, smiling even though he didn't feel up to it. Sado and him grew up together and they were wild when they were teenagers.

Sado threw his arm around Akihito's shoulder and spoke, "Came visit my parents. They have been lecturing me about not coming around so much. So, do tell me about your work. I heard you were a photographer now." He pulled Akihito back into the small café.

He sighed sadly as he sat down. Akihito was hoping that would not be mentioned. He ordered a small cake and a soda. He tapped his fingers against the table. It was a nervous habit. Sado looked almost the same. Sado kept his blonde hair long and his eyes remained the same dark brown. He glanced out the window and spoke, "I quit being a photographer."

"Why? What I heard, you were good at it." Sado asked surprised to hear that. When they were younger, that was all Akihito would talk about.

Akihito muttered, "I just don't feel up to it anymore." It was a horrible lie and he was sure Sado knew it was a lie. He didn't feel revealing everything to everyone in the city. Sado would never tell people but he didn't want anyone else to know about what happened.

Sado placed his hand on top of Akihito and asked, "Did you have a bad break up with some girl?"

Akihito chuckled. It was a bad break up but not with a girl. He stared out the window to see people walking on the side walks. He sighed, "Bad relationship with a guy."

"Well, no surprised that you like men." Sado remarked like it didn't matter. Akihito turned his head quickly and stared at him. He explained, "Every girl who hit on you, you would toss them into someone else's direction. So I figured it out long time ago. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"You sound like you know the feeling." Akihito remarked as he stared into brown eyes.

Sado smiled sadly and replied, "I have been in love with a guy for a long time but he would never look my way."

"You shouldn't give up like that Sado. You aren't the type to give up." Akihito commented.

"Neither are you, Aki." Sado retorted as he stared at the man. He watched as Akihito glanced out the window. He made a remark, "This guy really messed you up. You aren't showing your true self now."

"It isn't easy to forget. I knew it was bad to fall for him and I tried for so long to keep those feelings at bay. Sadly, it didn't work that way. Then to find out his heart belongs to someone else, it hurts. It hurts so much, Sado." Akihito whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"I know the feeling. I have known that feeling for a long time." Sado retorted as he squeezed Akihito's hand. When hazel eyes looked at him, he mumbled, "Seeing you look everywhere else but at me hurt."

Akihito's eyes widen when he heard those words. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at their hands and muttered, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Sado."

Sado waved his hand and spoke, "Don't worry about it. You didn't know." Akihito smiled at him but it was sad. He continued with his words, "Let go out tonight." When he noticed Akihito's face, he laughed, "As friends. I'm not stupid enough to try something when you are still recovering from the break up." He stood up, throwing some money on the table as he said, "Pick you up at seven. I take the guess you are staying at your parents. See you then Aki." He left the boy who stole his heart alone.

Akihito stared at his cake as his heart was racing. Sado and him could get into trouble. They always were like that. He shook his head and stood up. He decided to take his walk and wait to see what happens. It wasn't like he was in a relationship. He never was even though him and Asami had sex. It was just sex to Asami, nothing more. Maybe he needed to move on with someone else to forget about the yakuza.

In a different city, Asami rubbed his temples. Couldn't people control themselves? He was called away from the dinner to deal with some rats trying to move products into his turf. He walked into the warehouse, staring at the man trying to move into his territory. He threw a punch at the man quickly, making blood go on his suit jacket. He pulled out his gun and sighed, "You caught me in a bad mood."

"Missing your toy boy. Heard he ran from you." The man taunted. He knew he was going to die but he wanted to taunt the yakuza first. "He couldn't run fast enough away from you. Maybe he has found someone better." The man teased.

Asami glared at the man and fired his gun, killing the man who dared step foot in his territory. He pocketed his gun and turned around, walking away from the body. He hated the fact that Akihito left. For some reason, it hurt. He walked to the limo to see Kirishima and Suoh giving worried looks at him. He ignored them and slid into the limo. He lit up a cigarette and thought about what has been happening. He never thought anyone else would leave him. He left his lovers, not the other way around. He closed his eyes and ordered, "Find Takaba." He had to find Akihito. Shouldn't he forget the photographer and start a life with Harumi? He didn't know what he wanted and it drove him nuts.

An hour later, at the penthouse, Harumi put Hiroki to bed. She moved to the living room. She couldn't stand waiting for the man to come home. That was the reason why she left. She would worry herself to death for his safety. There might be a night that he wouldn't return home. She stood up and went into the kitchen. She didn't know anything about the man. She knew he had lovers after her. She cleaned up the dishes as she thought about what Kirishima said. She could tell the guards didn't like her. She really couldn't blame them. They were loyal to Asami and she left the man. The door opened and she quickly put down the plate and went to the hallway. She looked over Asami to see some blood on his jacket. She sighed, "You should really leave the underworld before you die by it."

Asami stared at her and took off his jacket. He would need to burn it. Suoh was behind him and he tossed the jacket to his guard. He went by Harumi and took some reports he had on the table, also handing them to Suoh. He ordered, "Any other mess, deal with it."

Suoh replied, "Yes, Asami-sama." He left the penthouse with his orders. So far the men couldn't find Akihito at all. Well he had an idea where the boy was. The only problem would get the photographer back. He saw the look on Akihito's face when he left Asami's office and it didn't look good. He glanced to Kirishima and nodded his head. He knew that Kirishima said something to Harumi and he knew their boss was going to find out. He wished his friend some luck. He left Kirishima alone to carry out his orders.

Asami went into the kitchen with Harumi following him. Tonight was not a night he wanted to discuss this. He explained his reasons. He could never leave the underworld unless he died. That was the only way to escape and he had no plans of dying yet. He pulled out some food and started to heat it up.

Harumi stared at the yakuza's back and spoke what was on her mind, "Kirishima said some interesting things. I never thought anyone would stand by your side. She must have not known who you really are." She wanted Asami out of the world he lives in. She wanted a sweet caring man back.

Slamming his plate down, Asami growled, "As for knowing, he knew who I was when we met." He didn't want to go into details about his relationship with Akihito. He still didn't know what to do about anything. Here, he had a chance to have a family that he could never gain from Akihito. But Akihito brought something in him that not even Harumi did. He walked away from his food to the balcony and felt the cold breeze against him.

Harumi walked after the yakuza and saw him lean against the railing. She spoke, "He?" She got no response. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Asami's body. She leaned her head against his back and mumbled, "He can never bring you a family. He can never be made for your side."

Asami stared out at the city, thinking. It felt nice to feel Harumi against him again.

'_You damn fucking pervert!' _

'_Oh hell no! I'm not putting that on!'_

'_No!' _

'_Not again!' _

'_We did it five times already!' _

'_I can barely walk now!' _

But his thoughts were on someone else. He pulled away from the embrace. Harumi looked at him and he spoke, "I can never change, Harumi. This is who I am. He understands that. It would look like you don't." He walked back inside, leaving her alone. He went to his bedroom and took off his clothes. It would be a long night. He was used to having Akihito laid beside him. He lay down and sighed.

At the Takaba's, Akihito quickly answered the door and Sado laughed. He punched the man in the arm and mumbled, "Shut up, Sado. If my parents knew we were going out, they would be worrying."

"Yeah, we tend to get into trouble." Sado chuckled and he left with Akihito beside him.

Akihito walked down the street with Sado and asked without looking over, "When did you know that you had feelings for me?"

Sado answered, "When we were seventeen. It was also the same time I knew you were into guys."

"Why didn't you try?" Akihito questioned as he turned the corner. He knew where they were heading to. They were going to the local bar.

'_Mine.' _

Akihito shook his head. He swore not to think about Asami tonight. He was going to have fun with Sado and forget about the horrible relationship he was in.

"You are thinking about that guy." Sado remarked. Akihito turned his head and he pulled Akihito into an embrace. When he saw Akihito's face blush, he leaned down and whispered, "I know I should be the gentlemen and not try anything but you make me go crazy." He leaned down more and touched Akihito's lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Chapters: 3/6

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/Harumi, Sado/Akihito

Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito let the kiss continued, but it wasn't the same. It was so soft and gentle and he wasn't used to that. Asami's kisses with passionate and rough. He pulled back, breaking the kiss. It felt like he was cheating on the yakuza even though they really didn't have a relationship. To his horror, he saw one person he didn't want to see. He pushed Sado behind him and growled, "Tell your boss to FUCK OFF!"

Suoh stood there, surprised. He spoke calmly, "You leave for a day and you already find someone else."

"Like he hasn't found someone else too." Akihito snapped back as he remembered the woman.

"Who the hell is this guy, Aki?" Sado asked confused. He tried to step in front of his friend to protect him. He didn't like how this new guy looked but Akihito kept himself in front of him.

"I thought you were meant to be by his side for good." Suoh spoke. He stared at the other man and knew he could harm the other if he wanted to.

Akihito stepped forward and yelled, "It was your boss who didn't want me to beside his side! He wants to be with that woman! He should be happy about it! He will have a family with her! I know that kid is his! Do not deny that!"

"You are right. The boy is his son but that woman shouldn't be beside Asami-sama. She doesn't love him even if she says she does." Suoh spoke his mind, "She wants him to leave his place."

Akihito stopped walking. He knew what Suoh was saying. The woman wanted Asami to leave the underworld. He knew that could not happen. If Asami left, it meant his death. He asked confused, "Doesn't she understand what they will do to him if he does leave?"

"My guess is she doesn't. She is foolish." Suoh replied.

Akihito stared at Suoh and sighed. He saw the look Asami gave her. He glanced back to see Sado standing there confused. He was hoping this topic will never be brought up between them. The less he knew about his so called relationship with Asami, the better. He glanced back to Suoh and retorted, "Tell Asami to make up his mind. I'm tired of the one running to him. I'm tired of being nothing more than a good time. I refuse to be used like a toy. He needs to make up his mind who he wants to stand by his side and this time I am not going to stand there waiting." Before Suoh can say a word, he continued, "You already know where I am. Asami has to make up his mind. This is on him, not me."

Suoh stood there, not knowing what to do. His first idea was to drag Akihito back but he was sure the boy would run again and maybe they would never be able to find him. He answered, "Very well. I understand." He glared at Sado and walked away. He would make sure to keep an eye on Akihito one way or another.

Sado took a deep breath and asked, "What the hell was that about? Who the hell was that guy? Who is Asami?"

Akihito watched Suoh walk away and knew that someone was going to watch him from now on. He didn't turn around and answered, "His name is Suoh and he is a person who works for Asami. Asami is the man I was with or might still be with. It is a complex relationship."

"You deserve better if he made you feel like you were being used." Sado remarked, still not liking the man that approached them.

Akihito looked down at the ground. He remembered Sado's kiss but it didn't spark anything in him. He wanted Asami's lips claiming his. He enjoyed everything that deal with the yakuza. Was it because he was used to Asami? He shook his head. He knew the reason. He loved it with the yakuza. He turned around and smiled sadly at Sado. He remarked, "So, I should be with you."

"Of course. I would treat you right, Aki." Sado replied.

"It isn't that easy." Akihito retorted. When Sado took a step forward, he took a step back. He shook his head sadly and spoke, "I always enjoyed danger and the thrill of a chase. You can never give that to me. Not the way Asami can. Asami Ryuuichi started a fire in me that can never be put out. He is the one who stole my heart away and it will not be given back."

Sado stared at his friend, the one who held his heart. He sighed, "I know that name. I do read papers, Aki. That is not a man you should be with. He can get you killed." He took a step forward and grabbed Akihito's arm. He stared into hazel eyes and mumbled, "You need someone who will take care of you."

Akihito pulled his arm away in anger. He glared at his old friend and hissed, "I do not need taken care of. I can do fine on my own. Asami realizes that." He started to walk back to his parent's as he continued, "You do not know me as well as you think."

At the penthouse, Asami laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Everything was wrong. He sat up and got out of the bed. Throwing a robe on, he left his room. He went to the main door and opened it to see Kirishima standing there. He glared and spoke, "You should have minded your own business. It isn't like you, Kirishima."

Kirishima glanced to his boss and spoke, "I know it was not my place but I will not stand there and say nothing to her." When Asami raised an eyebrow, he stated what was on his mind, "She doesn't understand you. She wants someone else, not you. The boy didn't want you to change."

Asami heard some noises in the kitchen. He went back inside and shut the door. Was he just fooling himself? Harumi had his son. He once dreamed of having a family with her, but she wanted some other person that he couldn't be. Meanwhile, Akihito has never fought him about who he was. Yes, they met in harsh terms. He was just teaching the boy a lesson of going into his world. It wasn't meant to happen again, but it did and it continued. He went to the kitchen to see Harumi sitting in the chair, banging plates onto the table. He spoke, "You will break them if you keep doing that."

Harumi didn't turn around but stared at the table. She asked, "Does he mean more to you than I did?" She turned around to look at him. He showed nothing. There were no emotions on his face. She stood up and spoke, "You have changed so much in a little time. Eight years ago, you would at least show some emotion. Now, you hide everything behind a calm mask. Tell me, does he mean more to you then what I meant to you!" She screamed the last bit out. She wanted her answers and she refused to back down. It hurt to think he had someone else by his side that meant something to him.

"Why do you care?" Asami asked and then made a statement, "You were the one who left my side. You were the one who couldn't stand by my side because the world I live in."

Slapping Asami in the face, Harumi yelled, "Because I couldn't stay up at nights, wondering if you would come back to me alive or a guard coming to me to tell me that you were killed! Who the hell in their right mind would want to live like that! This man likes to worry that much!"

Asami didn't change his expressions as he replied, "He lives for danger and thrill. He and I are not that much different."

"Danger and the thrill can get you killed!" Harumi screamed trying to talk some sense into the man she loves.

"Not if we fight back." Asami commented. He realized this will never end. She would always be this way and he can never gain her back. He can't leave the world he built, knowing if he did, he would die. She would never change her thought about him leaving. Akihito never told him to leave. Akihito stood by his side without questioning him. The only problem they had were their career path crossing each other. Usually he would find Akihito, take his film and teach the boy a lesson. He closed his eyes as he realized Akihito left. Strange that it hurt more than Harumi leaving him eight years ago.

At the Takaba's, Akihito walked up the steps to the porch to only stop. He turned around to see Sado was following him. He glanced across the road to see a black car with a guy inside. He flicked the guard off who glared his way. He knew Suoh wouldn't leave him alone. He wondered if Asami ordered for them to find him or the guards were doing it on their own. He looked back to Sado to see him looking across the road. He spoke, "I would ignore him."

Sado turned back to Akihito, shaking his head. He took a step up the stairs, standing in front of his friend, the one he fell for. He sighed, "You really need to stay away from that guy. He is dangerous. I mean real dangerous."

Akihito smiled as he thought about. Oh, he knew how dangerous Asami was. He was a victim to it. That was how they met. Glancing back to the guard watching him, he retorted, "It isn't your business, Sado. This is where I choose to stand."

"And what if he doesn't love you? What if he thinks you are good time and that is it? You said it yourself. That is how you feel and usually your feelings are right. Aki, please think about this." Sado pleaded.

Akihito knew his feelings always led him right. Well, most of the time. He wasn't sure about his feelings this time. He knew the look Asami gave to that woman but to hear she wanted Asami to leave the underworld without realizing what that truly meant. He knew he could never ask Asami to leave that world or it would mean Asami's death. He couldn't bare to see Asami gone. He felt his lips turn up into a smile and retorted, "I will see what he does."

"You said you weren't going to wait." Sado remarked.

"I'm not waiting. If I was, I would be there and not here." Akihito responded.

Sado couldn't control himself. He pulled Akihito close to his body and went to kiss the photographer, only to feel his cheek. He pulled back and stared into hazel eyes. He didn't know what to say.

Akihito pulled away from the warmth. It felt nice but it wasn't the same. It wasn't Asami. It always came back to that man. He didn't think he would ever move on if Asami decided to leave him. His heart, body, and soul all belonged to the yakuza. When did it happen? Why did it happen? He wasn't meant to fall for Asami. He wasn't meant to give in like that.

In a car, Suoh stared at the building that housed his boss. He didn't want to be the one to report what he saw tonight. He knew his boss was possessive over the boy. He stepped out of the car and took a deep breathe. He was sure if any harm befallen on that guy, Akihito would be flipping out or worse never return. He walked up the steps, dreading telling his boss what happened tonight.

In the kitchen, Asami stared at Harumi who was pacing. She stopped and looked at him, really looked at him. He showed nothing like he always did. He knew how to hide his emotions. It was Harumi who made him hide everything away. It was her who tore his heart apart. If she would have stood by his side, he would have a family that he would have gave up his life for. Of course, he would throw down his life for his son. Would he do the same for Harumi? Would he throw his life down for Akihito? He smiled as he realized he would do that for Akihito.

Harumi saw the smile and wondered what the man was thinking. Her heart was breaking apart. Did she mess up? She walked to him and wrapped her arms around the strong body. There was no return of the embrace. She whispered, "He does mean more to you than I ever did." Asami said nothing and she continued, "He will never bring you a family, Ryuu. He will never be the one who could stand by your side."

"And you think you can?" Suoh asked at the door way. He couldn't stand the woman who reappeared after eight years. She never once came back before to tell his boss that he had a son. He despised the woman with everything in him. Asami turned his head and raised an eyebrow. He knew that his boss was trying to figure out why his two loyal guards would speak up now. Kirishima or him have never questioned Asami.

Pulling away from Asami, Harumi hissed, tired being treated like shit, "That man can never bring happiness to Ryuu. He CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IS NEEDED!" She looked at the yakuza who said nothing in her defense. She spoke, "I always thought about you even though I was with him. Didn't you think of me when you were with other people? Didn't you think of me when you were with him?"

Asami knew he thought about her every time he was with a lover except Akihito. Once Akihito walked into his life, he forgot about her for the first time in eight years. He spoke, "Yes, I thought about you but not with him." Harumi looked at him and he saw the tears ready to fall from her eyes. He turned to see Suoh standing there still. He walked out the kitchen with Suoh following him to his study. Once they were inside, he asked, "Where is he?"

Suoh really didn't want to go into details but if he left anything out and Asami found out he was going be in trouble. He answered, "He is at his parents. I saw him with some guy tonight."

"I'm sure he had friends when he lived there." Asami responded.

Suoh tried not to show anything but he flinched. Of course, Asami saw it and gave him a look. He spoke, "I think his friend wanted more if what I walked in on was anything to go by."

"What happened?" Asami growled, trying to control his anger. No one was allowed to touch Akihito but him.

"They were kissing when I caught up to Takaba-kun." Suoh gulped out when he saw those golden eyes lit up in anger.

Asami stood there, frozen. Someone else was kissing Akihito when that was his right and his right alone. He waved Suoh out of the office. He had to be alone. He walked to the window, lighting up a cigarette.

'_Yes, someone you knew.' _

Those words come back to bite him. Golden eyes shut while he tried to figure out a way to gain the boy back in his arms. He made his choice. Even though Harumi was the mother of his son, he knew deep down that they could never be together. They were too different and he couldn't leave the underworld even if he wanted to. Not only would he risk his life, but he would risk every men under him and anyone close to him their lives as well. He couldn't let that happen.

Harumi hid in her room as Suoh walked out of the study. She didn't understand why Asami would continue to fight for the man when it was clearly the man was trying to move on. She leaned against the door and tried to figure out why they couldn't work. All Asami had to do was leave the underworld and he would have a nice family. She still loved him with everything in her. Yes, it was her mistake in the past when she left him. But he was the one who refused to leave the underworld. She made sure Suoh left and she walked out of her bedroom. She went inside the study, noticing Asami tense and staring out the window. She spoke, "He is moving on without you."

Asami remarked coldly, "He isn't allowed to move on unless I say otherwise." Harumi walked to him and he turned around. He showed her the coldness in his heart. When she stopped in front of him, he spoke deadly and coldly, "He is mine and always will be. He will never be free from me until I say otherwise. And that will only mean in his death."

Harumi stood there frozen. She has never heard Asami speak this way before. She stuttered, "He… He isn't… isn't…"

"He isn't by my side by choice. I took him for my own." Asami finished her statement. He walked toward her, blowing grey smoke out of his mouth. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "I get what I want and when I want it. This is the man you created when you left, Harumi. I closed everything up after you left me." Harumi shook where she stood. He leaned up and continued, "Do not try anything Harumi. It will not work out well for you." He walked past her, out of his study, still thinking of a way to get his young lover back where he belongs.

Harumi fell to her knees. She shook while she wrapped her arms around her body. She has never heard Asami talk that way or that cold. He was always warm toward her. She closed her eyes. She thought about his words. She had nothing to fight against him. She thought about taking Hiroki and running but she had nothing. She had no money or no where to go. She felt tears run down her face. She whispered, "Did I really make you like this, Ryuu?"

Hiroki saw his father walk out of the study. He ran to his father and hugged her legs. When golden eyes looked down at him, he asked, "Why were you and mom fighting?"

Kneeling down, Asami stared straight into eyes that were the same as his and answered truthfully, "I am not the man your mother thinks I am. I am dangerous, powerful, wealthy, and bad. I can never change that for anyone. Your mother doesn't understand that."

"Why can't you change?" Hiroki asked while staring into his father's eyes.

Asami retorted, "If I do, it will cost many lives. Not only mine, but those who work for me and everyone who knows me." He wasn't going to lie to his son even though telling the child the truth might make his son walk away afraid. To his surprise, Hiroki hugged him tightly, refusing to release his hold.

Hiroki whispered, "I love you, dad. If you say you have to do this, then I trust you." He might be young but he was very smart. His step dad was more dangerous than his dad. At least his dad never slapped his mom around or laid a hand on him for nothing.

Asami picked up his son and mumbled, "You should be in bed." He walked toward the bedroom and laid his son down in the bed, covering him up. Hiroki smiled before turning over and closing his eyes. He walked out of the room, shutting the door. He leaned against the wall, seeing Harumi walk out of his study. He stared straight into her eyes that were red and puffy. She walked to him and he spoke, "If you try to take my son away from me, I will make you regret it."

Harumi stood still, fearing Asami for the first time since she knew the man. She glanced to the closed door and spoke, trying to hide her fear, "I have no where to go and no money to escape you." She glanced to Asami and continued, "Besides he is safer here then he was with me." She walked away before Asami could question her. She wasn't going to tell him what happened. It was her dark past.

Asami raised an eyebrow. He walked to his bedroom and went inside. Leaning against the closed door, he remembered what Suoh said about Akihito. Akihito was kissing someone else that wasn't him. He glared at nothing and hissed under his breathe, "You think you can move on but you are wrong. You are mine, Akihito and you will never be free of me."

At the Takaba's, Akihito laid in his bed, staring at his cell phone. With some good sources, he once again got Asami's number. He could call but at the same time he didn't want to. Sado wouldn't give up earlier. Sado tried to talk sense into him which his father walked into the conversation. His father glanced to him but said nothing. It was just one look and he knew his father really was against the relationship. Then again, it wasn't relationship he could walk out on. He turned on his side and mumbled, "He once said there was no escape for me. I belong to him." He closed his eyes and chuckled, "I can't even run from him. He will find me wherever I go." He opened his eyes to see the time. He had to sleep. He had a job tomorrow to do while waiting for his bastard to make up his mind. Maybe if Asami decided to stay with that woman, he would be free to live his life. What life did he have? It was more fun with Asami around. It was thrilling and dangerous and he loved every moment of it.

The next day, Asami stared at the closed door. The middle age man, who answered, looked at him and slammed the door in his face. He chuckled to realize where his lover gets his temper. He watched as the door opened again and this time it was great to see his lover shock face. He tilted his head as he spoke, "Thought you could escape me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Chapters: 4/6

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/Harumi, Sado/Akihito

Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

Akihito stared at the yakuza. So many things were racing through his mind. Did Asami make up his mind or was he just property? He heard his father moving toward the hall way. So that was who his dad slammed door on. He went outside and shut the door behind him. His father had nothing to do with this but knowing him, he would be listening at the door. He stared into golden eyes and sighed, "Bastard."

"It is nice to know you haven't changed in a day. Wait, you did. You foolishly thought you could escape and then move on." Asami growled.

Akihito chuckled loudly and he knew he was pissing off the older man more. He jabbed his finger into the strong chest as he spoke, "Like you weren't looking else where too. That woman could have gave you everything or maybe you still have her and I'm the mistress." He pushed Asami toward the edge of the porch, screaming for everyone to hear, "FUCK YOU! I WILL NOT BE A MISTRESS TO ANYONE! I AM NOT YOURS! I DO NOT FUCKING BELONG TO YOU! I AM MY OWN PERSON!" His words were false. He truly did belong to Asami even though he fought every step of the way. He was in love with the yakuza and he knew for a fact that no one was ever going to compare to the older man. He fell deep and he couldn't crawl his way out. He was damned.

Asami stared into those fierce hazel eyes. There was something there. Some new emotion that he saw once. It was in his eyes eight years ago. He pulled Akihito close to his body, sealing those lips into a kiss, shutting any other words from Akihito. When he broke the kiss, Akihito was blushing and it was turning him on. No matter how many times they were together, Akihito would always blush. He leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, "You do belong to me. I have never told you to not live your life." He pulled away and walked down the steps. He heard the footsteps and he felt his arm grabbed. He turned his head and sighed, "She was my past. Yes she is with me but she and I can never be together. It would never work. She wants someone I can never be and never could have been."

Akihito listened closely. Asami said she was with him but not by his side. He asked, "Do you love her?" Asami turned to face him and he couldn't read the man. He leaned up on his toes and took Asami's face into his hands. He kissed those lips that always took him to heaven.

Breaking the kiss, Asami answered truthfully, "I once did but she left me."

Akihito understood the meaning. Asami once felt but he closed his heart off. He leaned against the strong body, feeling arms wrap around him. He listened to Asami's heartbeat.

Asami spoke, "You are mine and no one else's. You have one day to think about coming back on your own. If you do not come, I will hunt you down and drag you back myself." When hazel eyes looked at him, he continued, "And I will not make it pretty." He pulled away from the embrace and walked to his car.

Akihito watched the man who had his heart slid into the car. He stared while the car drove away. He had a day to go back on his own. What if he ran? Could he run though? Asami was powerful and rich. There was no place where Asami couldn't get him. He heard the front door open and he glanced back to see his father standing there. He knew where his heart belonged but he still didn't know if those feelings return. First of all Asami would never admit them even if he did. Finally, he was pretty sure Asami shut his emotions out a long time ago. Where did he stand with the yakuza? So many thoughts were going wild through his head. He didn't want to be a toy. He hated when he was attacked to get to the older man. He closed his eyes while smiling. He loved the danger in this relationship. It made his life exciting. He walked up the steps. His father gave him a look and he spoke, "I always make my own decisions."

"Yes I know." Shijuka retorted. He watched his son walk inside and he followed. When they got to the living area, he sighed, "He is dangerous and deadly."

"This is not a relationship I can walk out on, dad." Akihito revealed the truth. He knew his dad would see through his lies if he tried to lie.

Shijuka took a step forward and spoke, "I will do anything to get you away from him."

Akihito turned to his father and smiled. He whispered sadly, "It is too late for that dad. I have already fallen for him. He has everything of me now." He flopped onto the couch. There was no way to run. Even if he did find a way to escape the older man, his thoughts would always be on the yakuza. He was doomed from the start. Closing his eyes, he mumbled, "When did I fall for him?" He spoke those words to himself. He didn't know when the older man meant something to him. He enjoyed the chase and the sex. He just never thought he would fall for the cold hearted man.

Shimuka sat next to his son, trying to figure out what would be best for his child. He laid his hand on top of Akihito's hand, sighing, "I do not like you being with him. He can get you hurt or worse killed."

"Asami has protected me every time danger has came my way. He put his life in danger for me a few times." Akihito retorted. He couldn't stop thinking of the older man. He knew he must have meant something. Why would Asami risk himself and his men for him if he didn't mean anything to him? It hurt that he couldn't gain those eyes looking so in love. The woman had those eyes directed at her. He stood up and paced the room. He should be going to his new job but it was pointless now. Either way he was going back by Asami's side. Before his father could say anything else, he left the room and went to his old bedroom.

In the car, Asami stared straight ahead. One way or other, he would have Akihito by his side. There was nothing that would stop him. It didn't take long to go back to his penthouse. He got out of the car and walked to his penthouse. When he entered, he saw Harumi sitting there. Hiroki was playing with a real camera that he got his son. Shutting the door behind him, he saw Harumi look at him with anger. He walked into the kitchen, knowing she was following.

Harumi hissed lowly, "You told your own son everything." The last thing she needed was Hiroki hearing them argue. She didn't want to upset her pride and joy. The only person who kept her going through the years.

Asami leaned against the wall and stared at Harumi. He spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I will not lie to my son. This is who I am and that can never change."

"Does your damn lover understand that?" Harumi sneered

Asami moved toward her, backing her against the other wall. He knew his son wasn't too far away from the kitchen. He glared at her, showing every cold fiber in him. When he saw those eyes widen in fear, he whispered coldly and deadly, "My lover knows very well what I am. That is how we met. He thought he could get an upper hand on my world and business. It didn't work out the way he wanted it." Harumi shook and he felt it. He sneered, "I am dangerous, Harumi. I was back when we were together and I am now. My lover knows that very well."

Harumi asked, trying not to show her fear, "Does he know your family was murdered? Does he know that you found your father and mother dead? Does he know that you had to bow down to someone in the past to revenge your fallen family?" When Asami didn't say anything, she pushed him back and spoke, "He doesn't know you like I do."

Asami stared at Harumi. His angry was boiling right now, but he has never once used his hand against any of his lovers. He saw his boss do that countless times and refused to do it. Harumi took a step toward him and hissed, "That is something does not need to be spoken."

"I know all about it. He doesn't. Doesn't that show that he isn't meant to be beside you?" Harumi remarked.

Asami felt his hands curl into fists. He refused to stoop so low of hitting her. He didn't want to hurt her even though she will never be by his side. He made his choice. He was going to get Akihito back to his side. He glared at her as he spoke, "You do not belong by my side. You made that choice those years ago." He walked out of the kitchen, hearing her footsteps following after him. Hiroki ran to him and hugged his legs. He rubbed his hand though black hair. Golden eyes looked up at him and Hiroki smiled at him. Harumi was standing there, waiting for him to make a move. He turned his head and spoke, "This is where I stand, Harumi. I fought every enemy to have him beside me. I will not give up what is mine ever."

Harumi stood there, watching as Asami moved to the living room with their son. She saw him showing Hiroki how to use the camera. She glanced to the table to see a camera sitting there. Was the camera his lover's? She closed her eyes to shut out the harsh feelings she was feeling. She felt tears run down her face. Opening her eyes, she moved to the spare bedroom. There was no place in the yakuza's heart for her and it hurt. She thought she could make it through without him but she realized too late she was wrong. She lay down in her bed. Asami would never change. She knew that. That was the reason she left him those years ago. What about this lover? What did he have that she didn't?

At the Takaba's, Akihito walked out onto the porch. He set down his carry bag, staring at Sado who stood there. He stared at his friend who said that he was in love with him. He leaned against the wall. Sado looked at him and down at the bag. He answered the question before it was asked, "I'm going back."

"To him?" Sado asked softly.

"That is where I belong." Akihito retorted. He didn't want to hurt his friend more. He glanced across the street to see Suoh leaning against the car. One way or another he would be going back to Asami. It was just easily this way.

Sado shook his head as he responded, "He is using you. I read up on him more. This man has more lovers than you could imagine." He had to try to talk some sense to his friend. Even if they couldn't be anything more, he still wanted to protect Akihito from being hurt.

Akihito picked up his bag and sighed, "I know very well about his lovers. I have spent most of my time trying to catch him with my cameras."

"He could have had lovers while with you." Sado pointed out.

"He didn't." Akihito retorted.

"You don't know that." Sado spoke.

Akihito pushed away from the wall and walked to his friend. Standing in front of Sado, he whispered, "I know because I spent most of my time tracking his movements." He walked past his friend and sighed, "This is goodbye. Take some advice, do not challenge Asami. You will never win." Before he could walk off the porch, he was pulled into an embrace and his lips were sealed into a passionate kiss.

Suoh stepped forward, pulling Sado off Aki, glaring at the man. He spoke, "If Asami-sama ever sees that, you will not be walking around freely. Take your friend's advice and do not try to take on Asami-sama." He pulled Akihito by the arm, down the steps to the car. He growled, "Do not try to escape. I will not let you."

"Hey asshole! I'll do what I like when I want!" Akihito yelled as he was tossed inside the car with his bag. He leaned back in the seat while Suoh got into the driver's seat. He glanced out the window to see Sado standing there, giving him a worried look. He looked around. He did Sado injustice. He closed eyes to picture Asami. He asked, "Am I going to the penthouse?"

Suoh ignored the question and called his boss. When the line was picked up, he spoke, "Asami-sama, I have Takaba-kun. Should I bring him there?" He listened to the answer and hung up.

At the penthouse, Asami hung up the phone after telling Suoh to bring his lover there. He watched as Hiroki was picking at his food and giving a sad look toward the chair that Harumi would sit in. He spoke, "I am sorry this hurts you."

"Mom told me that you and her would never be together. I know that but I wish you both were happy." Hiroki whispered.

Putting down his fork, Asami stood up and knelt in front of his son. Staring into eyes like his own, he spoke, "I have someone. Remember when I told you about someone I care about. Well, he is my lover." Hiroki nodded his head. He continued, "Your mother needs to move on. I cannot help her with that."

"Mom tried that and got with a bad man." Hiroki mumbled, looking down at the floor. He didn't want his father to be upset with him or his mother. His mother told him never to tell his dad because he would be angry.

"What do you mean a bad man?" Asami asked softly. Hiroki refused to look at him and he wouldn't say a word. He lifted his son's chin up to stare into his child's eyes. He saw fear and pain in them. He wanted to hurt anyone for causing those eyes to look like that. He replied, "You can tell me."

"Mom said you would be upset." Hiroki muttered.

"I won't be upset." Asami insured his son.

Hiroki looked back to the ground as he breathed out, "My step-dad used to beat mom and me when he was angry." He looked up and spoke, "You would never do that, right, dad?"

Yes, Asami was pissed. He spoke, hiding away his rage from his son, "I would never do that." He heard footsteps and saw Harumi standing there, looking hurt. He stood up and ordered, "Kitchen, now." He walked into the kitchen knowing Harumi was following. He spoke before she could say a word, "He didn't kick you out, you ran from him."

Harumi closed her eyes and mumbled, "I could take it but I refused to let him harm Hiroki."

"He won't be harming you or Hiroki again." Asami vowed in a cold voice.

Harumi grabbed a hold of Asami's arm and begged, "Do not do that, Ryuu. Please do not go after him."

"You love him?" Asami asked without showing one single emotion in his voice.

"He was the only one who would accept me after finding out I was pregnant." Harumi answered. She saw those eyes glare and she spoke, "I left the best I had. I made my bed and I have to sleep in it." She lowered her head and whispered, "My heart tells me I love you with everything in me but we made our beds. I only came back to ensure Hiroki safety."

"Did he touch Hiroki?" Asami asked, raging inside. No matter what Harumi said, he would make sure that man paid.

Harumi didn't lift her eyes up to see Asami's as she answered, "Yes and that is when I ran." She grabbed a hold of Asami's arm and begged, "Leave him alone. I will leave tomorrow without Hiroki."

Pulling his arm away, Asami growled, "I will not let a man who harmed my son walk away free." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harumi behind. He had some work to do. Hiroki ran to him and gave him a worried look. Kneeling down before his son, he whispered, "I will protect you both." Once he made that promise, he never went back on his word. He heard a knock at the door. Standing up, he watched as Harumi answered it.

Akihito standing there face to face with the woman from before. She looked like she went through hell. Then again, he didn't look any different. He looked inside to see Asami standing by the child who looked just like him. This is where he heart lies but does Asami's heart lie with him?

Harumi shook the shock out of her and spoke, "You were at the office before. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Once Asami waved him in, Akihito stepped inside, feeling like hell was here. He looked to the table to see his camera sitting there. He walked to the table, picking it up. It felt so heavy in his hands. He lied, "I just came to pick up my camera that I left behind."

Hiroki ran to the new comer and spoke happily, "Dad brought me a camera. He said someone he knew would know how to work it. Will you help me?"

Once again, it was someone he knows. Akihito felt his heart clinch even more. What did it all mean? Where did he stand with the yakuza? He glanced to the older man to see those golden eyes studying him. He wanted to run to the man and be held into those strong arms that always protected him.

Harumi wondered what was going on. So, the camera wasn't his lover's. Or was this boy Asami's lover? She shut the door and spoke, "I never did get your name. My name is Harumi."

Akihito was ignoring the woman at all costs. He didn't want to speak. He just wanted what Asami and he had back. He really did damn himself for good. No matter what Asami did, he wouldn't be able to escape the dangerous man. Asami walked toward him and he stood his ground. He refused to back away. To his surprised, lips claimed his so rough, hard, and passionate that it made his legs feel so weak. He gripped the camera tightly before he dropped it. It was one of the few cameras he didn't break apart.

Hiroki clapped his hands and spoke happily, "So this is the person you love, dad."

Harumi leaned against the wall to stop from falling to her knees. She saw something in those golden eyes that never looked at her like that. She glanced to the boy who was young. How could they be together? Why would this boy risk everything he knew to be with Asami?

Akihito stood there shocked. He heard the boy's words. It wasn't possible, was it? When the kiss was broken, he felt his world cloud. He grabbed a hold of the yakuza, trying to keep from falling to the ground. A strong arm wrapped around his waist. He glanced to see the woman giving them a sad look. He knew that look. He saw it in himself. This woman loved Asami as much as he did. Asami choose him over her, who was the mother of his son. He didn't understand it. Why was it him? He could never give Asami a family.

Harumi stepped forward, "I knew your lover was a man but this young. Ryuu, what in the world are you thinking?" Asami didn't answer her and she turned to look at Akihito, saying, "How can you stand by his side, knowing the dangers that is involved?"

Akihito snorted, "Like I have a choice in the matter. You have no clue about Asami." He pulled away from the half embrace. He felt his pants being tugged and he glanced down at the small child who was smiling at him. He could see Asami in the boy except those emotions were clear as day. He could never read Asami, no matter how hard he tried. He wondered why he never found out about the woman being in Asami's past. He glanced up to see Asami looking at him. He found out a lot about the yakuza, including about the man's family's death.

Harumi spoke, "You don't know Ryuu."

Asami stood there, seeing what will happen. He wasn't about to lose his lover. He leaned against the wall. When he looked down, he saw his son lean against the wall next to him, crossing his arms in front of his chest just like he was doing. He felt his lips turn up into a small smile.

Akihito chuckled, "And you do. Sorry, woman, you have no clue about Asami. No one does. He doesn't let anyone know him." He walked to the door, looking back at the yakuza. He saw a warning in those eyes. He spoke, "Like you don't know where I will be. I'm going back to my apartment. You owe me cameras."

Grabbing a hold of Akihito's arm, Harumi retorted, "You don't know anything about him. You don't know the life he grew up in. I do."

Akihito whispered, "You meaning the death of his family or that he served under someone to gain his revenge. I have my sources, lady. I know a lot more than he thinks I do." He saw Asami raise an eyebrow at him. He knew that the yakuza didn't hear what he said. He knew he fell too deep and it was consuming him. There was no way out of Asami's darkness. He was stuck inside of it, unable to find the light to escape. He leaned toward the woman and mumbled into her ear, "You don't love him. You think you do. But if you did really love him, then you would accept him the way he is."

"And you do?" Harumi asked in a quiet voice. She knew Asami was watching them closely.

Akihito spoke quieter than he did before refusing to the let the yakuza hear his words that damned him, "I love him the way he is. The danger and the thrill he gives me makes my world spin in circles." He pulled his arm away when the grip was loosened. He glared at the yakuza who was smirking toward him. He walked out the door. He knew Asami would find him even if he ran. Asami would never give up his hold on him.

At a small park, one man sat there, glaring at everyone. He whispered to himself, "I will find you, Harumi. You will pay for leaving me and so will that brat of yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Chapters: 5/6

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/Harumi, Sado/Akihito

Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Akihito walked into his apartment to see Kou and Takato there. He called them when he was on his way back. Suoh didn't say anything that he was talking to them. Like he cared. He talked to whoever he wanted to. Dropping his bag down and making sure he put his camera back safety, he sat down on the beat up couch. Kou and Takato were giving him worried looks. He leaned back against the seat and sighed, "Yeah, I'm back with him."

Kou sighed, "Oh well. No one can stop you."

Takato mumbled, "I still say you should stay away from the guy."

Akihito shook his head and retorted sadly, "It isn't a relationship I can walk out on." When his two friends look at him, he spoke, "I am his. I belong to him. And he has all of me now. The one part I tried to fight tooth and nail to prevent, happened. I fell in love with him. Even if he let me leave, I would never be free of him. My thoughts will always be on him and no one else will ever compare. I damned myself."

At the penthouse, Harumi laid in the spare bedroom. She sat there, watching Hiroki talk up a storm to Asami. It pained her to know Asami's eyes did not stray away from Akihito when the boy was there. She saw those eyes focus on the boy and no one else. She felt her heart break even more. She messed it all up. She left behind the greatest man alive, but she did right. She couldn't be with someone like Asami. He was dangerous. Then, why did she run back to him when everything went to hell? Did she think he would fall to his knees for her after all these years? She did him injustice by not telling him about their son. She closed her eyes. She realized what she wanted. She wanted him to remember their time and never forget. Sadly, it wasn't going to happen. He forgot their time with that boy.

In the living area, Asami showed his son how to play a video game. His life changed so much since he was a teenager. He became powerful, refusing to bow down to anyone ever again. Now, Akihito made his life interesting. Akihito had a hold over him like no other lover ever did. Sadly, he refused to show that to Akihito. He refused to be burned again by a lover. Harumi left him without second thoughts. Would Akihito do that as well? He laid out his heart for Harumi. If he laid his heart to Akihito, would the photographer walk out on him too? He refused to let it happen again. He felt a weight against his shoulder. Looking down, he noticed Hiroki fast asleep. He picked up his son and walked to the bedroom. After tucking his child in the bed, he walked out, shutting the door. He had work to do. He walked out of the penthouse to see Suoh and Kirishima standing there. He ordered, "Kirishima, find everything on Harumi's husband. I also want two guards watching them if they leave the penthouse. Suoh, you are taking me to Takaba's apartment."

At Akihito's apartment, he showed his friends out. They kept telling him to leave the yakuza even after he explained to them it wasn't a relationship he could walk out on. He shut the door and leaned against it. Harumi was something else to think he couldn't figure things out. So, it was her who made the yakuza shut off his heart. She was the reason Asami was so cold hearted. He walked away from the door and flopped back to the couch. He could never ask Asami to forget about his son or the mother of his son. That would be so selfish and the child deserved to know his father. He leaned back and sighed, "I don't want him any different. I want what we had. The way it was between us. Can we gain that?" It was true. He loved it the way it was. He ran and the yakuza chased. When the yakuza would catch him, there was always the sex that felt amazing. Asami somehow drove a fire in his veins. There was a knock at the door and he stood up. Opening the door, he leaned against the frame when he saw who it was. Asami walked into the apartment like he owed it. He watched the older man take off his suit jacket. He asked, "Got bored with Harumi?"

"You still think I'm with her?" Asami asked back. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to lose himself with Akihito. No other lover made him lose control before. He watched as his boy shut the door and walk inside the living room. He grabbed Akihito around the waist, laying kisses on the boy's neck.

Akihito tried to fight back but it was a losing battle. He would give in. He always did. He turned around and kissed the older man. For a second, he saw shock but it was gone as quickly as it came. He was pushed toward the bedroom. His shirt was the first to go. Pushing against the strong chest, he mumbled, "Tell me I'm the only one. I do not care about your past lovers. Please tell me I am the only one right now." Asami stared at him but said nothing.

How did he answer that? Since he took Akihito, no one could compare. In the beginning, he had others but soon got tired of them. Then Akihito walked back in his life and he couldn't keep his hands off the boy. He pushed Akihito onto the bed but hands were pushing him. He grabbed both of the wrists, pulling them over Akihito's head. Akihito was kicking out, trying to break free. He leaned over the squirming body, whispering into Akihito's ear, "You are the only one."

Akihito stopped moving. The words he wanted to hear were said. His heart felt mended. He leaned up, sealing those taunting lips into a kiss. A tongue dratted into his mouth, making him forget all the pain he suffers for being with the yakuza. He knew where his heart laid, where it will always lay. He felt hands running across his chest, making a fire burn in him. He moved his hands, unbuttoning Asami's shirt. He felt the strong smooth tan skin under his fingers. It was heaven and hell at once. It hurt but made him feel things he never thought to feel. He slid the shirt off Asami's arms. He leaned up, wanting more. It was hot in the room and he loved every minute of it. He flipped the yakuza over to gain a shock reaction. He saw those golden eyes light up in lust. He could read that. He slid his pants and boxers off. He rubbed his naked body against the stronger one. He moaned, "Asami." He felt strong hands that could crash an enemy mold against his skin, marking him like no one else.

Asami was shocked that his lover flipped him over but decided to see what his young lover was going to do. They did this once. He felt hands run down his chest to his stomach. It making him lose all sense and control. No one ever could do that to him. Not even Harumi could. He watched with lust as Akihito was unbuckling his belt. He helped those shaking hands work his pants off of his body. When the warmth returned and Akihito rubbed against his naked body, he leaned up to the boy's ear, "You are mine. I mark you like no one else can." He dug his nails into Akihito's hips, stopping his boy from moving. He ran his nails against those long legs, making Akihito moan out his name again.

Akihito grabbed the wondering hands and pushed them above Asami's head. Asami stared at him. He knew the older man could break free if he wanted to. Asami was letting him have some control which the yakuza has never done before. He was so hot and a fire was coursing throughout his body. He was truly damned. He was stuck in the darkness that engulfed Asami. He leaned down, kissing those teasing lips. He felt a tongue sweep across his lips. He opened his mouth, letting Asami's wet muscle enter, exploring him completely. He felt himself get harder by the second and sweat rolling down his body. He ran his hands over the strong toned body, feeling everything. He felt strong hands run down his back, squeezing his butt. It was turning him on even more like it was possible. He loved being with the yakuza that it drove him mad sometimes. He wanted this man, everything he was. Could he gain that? Could he be something more than a fuck buddy to the yakuza?

Asami squeezed Akihito's butt, feeling Akihito's cock jolt against his body. He felt the fire there. It was always there when he was with Akihito. It drove him insane to feel it. He pulled the smaller body closer to him, making the other man moan when their cocks rubbed against each other. He nipped at Akihito's ear, whispering, "Show me what you want."

Akihito wanted to tell the older man that he wanted his heart. It might be impossible to gain that from the yakuza. Harumi made sure the older man would never feel again when she left him alone. He wanted to heal that scar but the yakuza will never let that happen. He rubbed his body against the strong body, moaning in bliss. He wanted so much but he wasn't sure he would ever gain it. He knew he fooled himself. He knew he fell too deep to breathe. He lifted himself up. He wanted to forget for a moment. He wanted to believe in the beautiful lie. He pushed Asami's cock inside of him, hard and rough, moaning as it went inside of him, deeper and deeper. He felt his world was crumbling around him and his mind was spinning.

Asami grabbed a hold of that thin waist, helping his boy move up and down on his cock. It was intoxicate to watch Akihito move on him. Small hands were on his chest. Brown hair stuck on Akihito's head by the sweat rolling down his face. He ran his hands up Akihito's side, molding them against the smooth skin. He kept listening to the moans, pants, and whimpers that Akihito was making. He thrust up, hearing the high pitch scream. He smirked and spoke huskily, "I hit the spot." He did it again, gaining another scream. He knew his lover was weak in the legs. He wasn't going to let his lover give up yet. He taunted, "Already done. Giving up so soon."

The words rung inside his head and Akihito glared at the yakuza. He kept moving up and down on the older man's thick cock, making it brush against his sweet spot. It was making his mind swim. This was what he loved. No, that wasn't right. He loved the yakuza, no matter what the man showed him. He was lost in the dark and there was no light to help him walk away. He was trapped in the yakuza and he was drowning. He couldn't breathe as he stared into those golden eyes that showed so much lust. That was the only emotion he could ever read out of Asami. It drove him mad trying to figure out what was on Asami's mind. This was a beautiful lie that he wanted to keep. He wanted to fool himself that love was returned. He pushed down on the thick cock, arching his back, throwing his head back as he moaned loudly, "Asami!" It was too much but he wouldn't give up. He was a fighter and he would always fight back. Asami was his darkness. He felt a hand wrap around his cock and he moaned loudly. He was sure others would hear him but at the moment he didn't care. He leaned down, kissing those lips, making his world spin even more.

Asami was losing control. He always did with Akihito. He flipped them over, thrusting into his lover hard, swallowing the moans and screams into his mouth. He ran his hands over the sweaty body. It was lost in the bright light Akihito showed. No matter what went against the boy, he would jump back up and fight. Akihito was the light he thought he had with Harumi. No, that wasn't right. Harumi had a small light, nothing compare to the light Akihito had. Akihito's light shone brightly. It was something he lost a long time ago when his parents were murdered. He closed off the light of the world back then and jumped on the chance to revenge their deaths. He pushed in harder watching as Akihito snapped his head back, moaning out his name loudly. He stroke Akihito's hard red cock, making brown hair fly everywhere as Akihito was tossing his head back and forth.

Akihito felt the pressure building, consuming his soul, eating him alive and it was heaven. He exploded his load over Asami's hand and his stomach. He was tossing his head back and forth while trying to gain his mind back from the intense release. He felt the older man thrust into him more and more, harder than before. He opened his eyes to stare into golden ones. They were so beautiful when they were lost in sex. He raised his shaky arms and wrapped them around Asami's neck, gaining a heated kiss. He felt Asami release inside of him, feeling it run down his thighs. It was bliss. Asami pulled out and lay next to him. Now that it was over, he felt empty. He whispered, "Let me drown in the darkness."

Asami heard the words and his heart clinched. He wanted Akihito to continue to have the light in him. He ran his hand over Akihito's arm. His world was dark and Akihito wanted to drown in it. Akihito wanted to stay with him. To be honest with himself, he wanted the boy to stay in his world forever. Akihito turned around and stared at him. Those hazel eyes were showing so much. There was the emotion of love in him. It hurt him to see that look. He knew what it felt like and in the end it only hurts you. He kissed the other before any words could escape that beautiful mouth. He didn't want to hear those words. He didn't know what to say to them.

The kiss was broken and so was the spell. Asami was ready to stand up. Akihito grabbed his arm and spoke, "Stay." He never asked the older man to stay before. He always told the man to leave him alone. He didn't know what has got into him. He didn't want Asami to return to Harumi. Asami looked at him and climbed back into the bed. He laid his head on the toned chest, hearing Asami's heart beat. He mumbled, "She doesn't understand you."

"And you do?" Asami asked.

"I know more than you think I do." Akihito retorted, leaving it hanging. He refused to tell the yakuza everything he knows. Some wounds are best left alone. Asami lifted his head and stared at him. He answered the unvoiced question, "I do have my sources."

"You sound like a stalker." Asami responded. He didn't know what to do. He got his lover back and he made his choice. Could Akihito want more than he was willing to offer?

Akihito moved and leaned over Asami's body. He stared into those golden eyes. He decided to say what was on his mind, "She will always fight you. She will always want you to leave the underworld without realizing what will happen. I know for a fact, once you leave, you are dead. I do not want that to happen. I want to stay by your side no matter what. For the first time in my life, I fell hard for someone. You marked me yours countless times and finally you have me completely." Asami said nothing and he smiled bitterly. He leaned down, taking those rough lips into a kiss. He lay on top of the older man and muttered, "I will not wait forever, Ryuuichi. One day when you figure it all out might be too late and I will be gone from your sight and your grasp."

Asami started to say, "Akihito…" Then he looked down to see his young lover was fast asleep. It felt so good to be here, with Akihito laying on him. He didn't have that feeling with Harumi. What did he call this between him and the photographer? He didn't have the answer. He swept some brown hair to side to hear his first name mumble from those perfect lips.

At the penthouse, Harumi drops her cell phone to the ground. She didn't think she would get a call. She turned when Hiroki walked into the room. The words still ring inside her head.

'_You and that brat will pay. I'm coming for you, Harumi.' _

She tried to forget the words. He couldn't get them because they were safe in Asami's place. She went to her son and asked, "What is it, Hiroki?"

"Where is dad?" Hiroki asked back.

"I don't know, sweety." Harumi answered truthfully. She had no idea where he was and she didn't want to know. She got her son a cup of water and sent him back to bed. She could open the front door and tell the guard there. What would they do? Would they protect her and Hiroki? They might protect Hiroki but she really doubted they would protect her. She didn't want to see her son hurt by her disappearance. She picked up her cell phone. There was only one thing to do. She called Asami. It rung five times before it was picked up. She whispered, "Ryuu, I need you."

"Harumi, this is not the time. I'm in the middle of something." Asami retorted, annoyed.

"This concerns our son, Ryuu. Please, come back home. Please, I'm begging." Harumi whispered as she saw her son walk out of his bedroom again. Hiroki was staring at her. She was reminded of Asami when Hiroki looks at her. She had to get help. She had to live for her son. She would never let harm befall on her son.

Asami spoke, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Harumi hung up, sighing in relief. She knew her husband was in town. He told her that. She didn't want him to harm Hiroki. She didn't care if he did harm to her. She just didn't want to die which would make her son hurt. She knew what would happen. She leaned against the wall. Hiroki would grow up like Asami did, trying to find the one responsible for her death.

At Akihito's apartment, Akihito went into the bathroom as Asami was taking a shower. He heard what Asami said. He leaned against the closed door and spoke loud enough to be heard over the water, "You are going back to her."

"She said it concern my son." Asami replied as he stepped out of the shower. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't push his own child aside for his lover.

Akihito sighed sadly. He couldn't tell Asami to give up his son. He just wasn't sure if Harumi was using their son as a way to get Asami away from him. He walked to the man who was drying himself with a towel. Wrapping his arms around the strong toned body, he mumbled, "I understand you must be there for your son, but do you have to be there for her?"

"She is still the mother of my son, Takaba." Asami retorted coldly.

"You choose me but run back to the tramp." Akihito sneered. He pulled away and growled, "You say you made up your mind, claiming me like always but when she calls you go running back to her with your tail between your legs." He was slammed against the wall but he showed no fear. He would never show fear to Asami. He glared and continued with his words, "Even your men say she shouldn't be by your side."

Asami hissed, "Stay out of this, Takaba."

"That is hard to do since I'm your lover or have you forgotten that?" Akihito sneered back. He was tired of being a good time. He wanted more. He confessed everything and got nothing in return. Of course, he didn't expect it. He knew Asami had scars that prevented him to say everything.

Asami leaned his forehead against Akihito. He didn't want this fight. He suppressed his anger and sighed, "I have to make sure Hiroki is all right. If you want, once I make sure he is all right, I will come back."

"So you can just fuck me again and that is it." Akihito mumbled. He pushed the yakuza away from him. Walking out the door, he called back, "Do what you have to. Just remember what I said tonight." He flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Asami walked into the room and sighed, "Come with me, then." He watched his lover get his stuff and clothes on.

At the penthouse, Harumi heard a fight going outside the door. Running to Hiroki who had tears in his eyes, she pushed him to Asami's room. She opened the closest and saw a nice hiding place. She whispered, "Tell your father everything. Tell him and stay quiet right now." She shut the closest door as the front door bust open. She walked into the hallway to see her husband standing there, grinning. She spoke, "Hiroki is with his father, safe from you."

"Oh, the bastard found his dear daddy." Kitaro hissed. He grabbed a hold of the woman who dared left him. He yelled, "They will find your body in the bay! The warehouse seems like a good place to punish you!" He pulled Harumi out of the penthouse, around the knocked out Kirishima.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Chapters: 6/6

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/Harumi, Sado/Akihito

Summary: The one he loved returns with a surprise which leaves Asami to make a decision. Who does he want to be with, his past or his present?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews for this story. I give you the last chapter. I will reply to comments as soon as I can. My birthday was yesterday and today my family is having a family dinner for mine and grandpa's birthdays. So, give me a day or two to reply to comments. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

Coming out of the elevator, Akihito saw Kirishima on the ground. He ran to the bodyguard, checking his pulse. Asami looked at the broken door. Kirishima started to sit up, rubbing the back of his head. Asami walked in quickly and he followed.

"Harumi, Hiroki." Asami spoke loudly. He heard some sounds coming from his bedroom. He pulled out a gun, moving Akihito behind him. Kirishima walked in, ready to fight as well. He held the gun up until he saw Hiroki run out of the bedroom to him. He pocketed his gun.

"Dad, the bad man has mom! Please save mom! You promised to protect us!" Hiroki cried as he held onto his dad's leg.

Asami knelt before his son, lifting Hiroki's head and asked, "Who is the bad man?"

"My step-dad." Hiroki sniffed.

Akihito stood there, frozen. This was his fault. If he let Asami go without fighting him, then Harumi would have been safe. He turned to Kirishima who looked pissed. He lowered his head, wanting to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Do you know where he took her?" Asami questioned. That bastard was going to pay. He was going to make sure that man never lived again.

Sniffing, Hiroki answered, "He said to the warehouse. He said they were going to find her body in the bay. Dad, I want mom back."

Akihito walked over and knelt down. He knew Asami was looking at him. This time it was Harumi who needed to be saved. It wasn't him in trouble. He wouldn't dream of letting Hiroki be motherless. He spoke, "Your dad will bring your mom home safe." He knew Asami would do that even if it cost his life. Asami showed that many times for him. He couldn't stop thinking this was his fault.

Kirishima spoke, "Asami-sama, this is my fault. I should have stopped it from happening."

Asami waved it off as he stood up. He had to go to the warehouse and take care of the problem. He didn't care what Harumi would say. He was going to kill the man and be done with the problem. That was how he dealt with things. He pulled Hiroki to Akihito and spoke, "Hiroki, you will stay with Takaba. Kirishima get two of our men and take them to the safe house."

"Are we in danger?" Akihito asked, holding onto Hiroki's hand. Asami didn't answer but walked out of the door. He saw that look. Asami was going to kill the man. He closed his eyes. Asami saved him from Fei Long and the Russians. Didn't that mean the older man cared for him too? Kirishima grabbed him and Hiroki, taking them down the elevator to the main building. He walked outside to watch Kirishima giving orders to two guards. Kirishima went to the limo with Suoh and they left with Asami. This was his fault. If Asami left right away, he could have stopped Harumi's husband from taking her. He looked down to the see the small child with tears in his golden eyes. It would take a little bit for Asami to locate Harumi at the warehouse. There were a few at the bay. Hiroki slid into the car and he looked at the two guards. He slammed his foot down on one and run down the street. He was going to help Asami get Hiroki's mother back even though she hurt him.

At a warehouse, Kitaro slapped Harumi to watch her fall to the ground. He chuckled, "I was going to kill the bastard before your eyes, make you regret ever leaving me." He knelt down and sneered, "Did you get back with his father? He seems rich, a good place for you. You took me for a number. Were you going to do that to him too?" He slapped Harumi again, growling at her. She showed so much fear and she needed to keep that look.

Harumi whispered fear clearly in her voice, "Kitaro please stop this. I will come with you."

"Oh I'm sure you would but then the bastard would have to come too. He ruined you." Kitaro hissed as he paced before Harumi.

"I'm willing to let his father raise him. You and I can have a life together without Hiroki." Harumi mumbled, lying through her teeth. She needed to keep Kitaro busy while Asami finds her. She hoped the yakuza would come for her. She didn't want to leave her son alone in the world. Yes, he would have his father but he would be motherless if she were to die. Would Hiroki grow up like Asami? Would Hiroki wish to kill Kitaro to revenge her death? Would Asami let Hiroki do it? She didn't want her son's hands strained in blood.

In a limo, Asami lit a cigarette and thinking. Kirishima just informed him that his lover escaped the guard. He couldn't worry about that at the moment. He knew where to find Akihito or at least he hoped. Was Akihito trying to run from him? He had to save Harumi. It was for Hiroki not himself. He closed his eyes as he realized, he wouldn't have stuck his neck out on the line if it was just for Harumi. He glanced out the window, mumbling to himself, "It is really over between us. There is nothing there anymore. The spark Harumi and I had is gone."

Kirishima turned his head and asked, "Asami-sama, did you want us to do something?"

Asami turned his head to look at Kirishima and spoke coldly, "Have the stupid guards find Akihito? Tell them they have an hour to locate him or else."

Kirishima nodded his head, leaving out the part where Asami used the boy's first name. His boss was too tense. He turned back around, calling the guards. He glanced to see Suoh having a serious face. He nodded his head to his friend. They were almost to the warehouses section. They would have to look around to find Harumi. He might hate her guts but he wouldn't wish pain on Hiroki.

Akihito ran to the docks to see the warehouses. He wondered which one would hold Harumi. Maybe he can save her to make up for keeping Asami away. He couldn't take her away from her son. He moved around crates, trying to keep himself hidden. He heard a car and looked behind a crate to see Asami was getting out of the limo, ordering Kirishima and Suoh. He had to find her. He had to keep his promise to Hiroki.

In a warehouse, Kitaro heard a car and mumbled, "We have company. Now, who would come here?" He turned his head and pulled out a gun. When Harumi started to shake, he sneered, "You are mine. If I can't have you, then no one can." He fired the gun, hitting the floor beside her.

Outside, Akihito heard the gun and feared the worst. He noticed Asami was looking around. He was right by a warehouse. The gun fire was close. He jumped over the crate and went in the back way. He took a breath when he saw Harumi still alive. He saw some man holding a gun on her, talking but he couldn't make out the words. He looked down to see he had his camera. The doors opened and he saw his lover walk in. Asami was alone.

Kitaro grabbed Harumi from the ground, sneering, "I see you came back for your woman. She is mine."

Harumi shook in the hold as she spoke, "Ryuu." She was scared. She was going to die here and she will leave her pride and joy. She didn't want that. She closed her eyes and continued with her words, "Make sure Hiroki never forgets me."

"You will be with him soon enough." Asami retorted as he stared at the man in the eyes. He saw murder in those eyes but he also had that look. He would make this man pay for harming his son.

Akihito saw everything and couldn't sit back and do nothing. He ran out of his hiding spot. Raising his camera, he smashed it against the man's head. The man loosened his hold on Harumi, but he span around. Now the gun was pointed at him.

"Akihito!" Asami yelled.

Akihito was frozen on the spot. He feared guns. He had one fire at him before. He knew the pain when it pierced the skin. He heard the trigger and heard the gun fire. He was falling back wards. At least he kept his promise to Hiroki. Harumi was safe. Maybe she could give Asami something he never could. He closed his eyes as his body hit the ground. He felt pain race throughout his body.

Asami lost all control. Nothing else mattered. All he saw was Akihito fall to the ground with a gun wound. He pulled out his gun and emptied the clip into Kitaro. Harumi ran to him and hide behind him. He watched as the man fell to his knees, then to the ground, face first. Suoh and Kirishima ran into the warehouse and he walked to Akihito. Akihito wasn't allowed to leave him like this. He put his gun away and looked at the injure Akihito suffered. It was a shoulder wound. He put pleasure on the wound and ordered, "Clean the mess and we are taking Akihito to the hospital."

Harumi stood there frozen in her spot. She never saw Asami kill someone. She saw it all. She fell to her knees. He killed Kitaro to protect Akihito, not her. She wasn't seeing anything but Asami picking up Akihito. She saw the care he was showing to the boy. He wasn't showing her that. It was directed toward the boy in his arms. She lost that kindness all those years ago. She stood up when Kirishima touched her shoulder. She watched as Suoh was taking her husband's body out. She closed her eyes. She saw all she needed to. Asami didn't love her anymore. There were no more feelings for her from him. His feelings were directed toward the boy in his arms. She walked ahead with Kirishima following her. Asami was already at the limo, sliding in carefully. She slid in and the limo drove off. She stared at the scene and mumbled, "I always thought you would always love me."

Asami didn't look up. He kept his eyes on Akihito who was waking up. He spoke, "Then you thought wrong. Love doesn't last forever." He knew that too well. Love created pain in your heart. It happened with Harumi. He wasn't the same when she left and he had no plan of going back down that road.

Akihito was awake and felt his heart clinch by Asami's words. Sadly, he couldn't blame the older man for feeling that way. Harumi did a number on the yakuza and that scar would take time to heal. Could he heal that scar? He opened his eyes to stare into those beautiful golden ones. He knew he couldn't say goodbye this man. One was he was too much in love with the yakuza. Second he knew Asami would never let him leave. He curled closer to the warm strong body. He felt safe with the older man.

Asami spoke, "I bandaged the wound. We will get you to a hospital and you will be fine."

Akihito felt the pain but ignored it. It was nothing to the pain in his heart. He would never have Asami admit his love to him. Asami will never let that happen again. He leaned his head against the strong shoulder. He knew Harumi was sitting there, watching them. He whispered, "I'm done with it all." He closed his eyes, refusing to answer any questions. He would go through it but he wasn't going to put his heart on the line. He would do the same thing Asami did. He would close off his heart for good.

Asami looked down and wanted to question his boy what he was talking about, but it looked like Akihito was in pain. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital. At least there, Akihito would be better. When they got there, he carried his lover inside. The nurses rushed to him and started to call for the doctor. He watched them carry his photographer off. He glanced over to see a police officer standing there. He remembered the man being around Akihito a few times.

Takara walked over and hissed, "What did you do to him?"

Harumi sat down, trying to piece everything together. Her heart was breaking while her mind was clouded. She just watched someone be killed before her eyes. She turned her head to look at the two men to see what would be said.

"I did nothing to him." Asami remarked calmly without showing any emotion. His guards would hear about this. Akihito shouldn't have been there and shouldn't have been harmed. He refused to let any harm befall on Akihito again. He walked away and leaned against the wall.

An hour later, Akihito sat up in the bed. He was asked what happened. He only said his job got him harmed. Takara walked in and he sighed. He turned his head to stop seeing those worried eyes. He worked for Takara a few times and the man warned him about Asami. It wasn't that easy. He was caught by the man and he kept the attention of Asami.

Takara sat down next to the bed and spoke, "Asami hasn't made a statement. What the hell happened?"

"I was trying to take a photo and the guy caught me. He fired his gun but Asami came and the guy took off." Akihito lied without showing any distress. When did he start to lie?

Takara spoke, "Give me your camera and let's see the photos, so I can catch this guy."

"Hard to do. The camera and film broke." Akihito lied once again. Why was he lying? He could put Asami into jail and he would be free for good. He couldn't do it. He couldn't make Asami disappear. He felt too safe with the yakuza around for some strange reason. He shook his head. He refused to open his heart anymore. He refused to put that on the line. Takara touched his hand and he turned to look at the cop. Takara was trying to tell himself something but he would not hear any of it. Asami walked in and he asked calmly, "Is Harumi back with Hiroki?"

"Yes." Asami answered. He just got back from the safe house. Hiroki ran to his mother and refused to let go. He told them he had to take care of something. He came back to Akihito. There was something different in those hazel eyes. It was like the fire was gone there. He didn't like that look. Takara stood up, warned him to stay away from Akihito and left. He walked to the bed and spoke, "You look different."

"I was shot, Asami. I bet I don't look my best." Akihito remarked, turning his head away from those all knowing eyes. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. He would never gain Asami's heart. It was closed off for good. Sadly, his heart lay bare in front of the yakuza all the time and he was tired of being hurt.

Asami sat down and stared at his photographer. The fire was gone. Akihito would have said something else. What was wrong with his lover? He remembered the words that Akihito said to him after they had sex. He closed his eyes. So, that was the problem. Akihito was doing something he did a long time ago, closing off his heart to the world. There were many reasons why he closed his heart off, but Akihito was different. Akihito should be free spirited. He stood back up, pulling Akihito's head toward him. Staring into those dying eyes, he remarked, "Do not try to do what I do. It will never work for you." He leaned down, taking those lips into a kiss.

Akihito felt his head spin and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his one arm around Asami's neck. He heard those words and sadly Asami was right. He couldn't shut off his heart no matter how much he tried. Breaking the kiss, he whispered, "I wished I never fell in love with you."

Asami felt his heart clinch in pain by those words. He leaned back up and stared into those hazel eyes. He ran his hand over Akihito's face. What could he say? What was needed to be said to get those eyes burn with fire again? He leaned his forehead against Akihito and mumbled, "I can never say those words. Those words will damn me."

"Then tell me I'm the only one forever." Akihito whispered, hoping the other will say those words. He wanted those words to be said. He needed to hear them. This was his world and he wanted it to be fulfilled.

Leaning toward Akihito's ear, Asami whispered, "You are the only one."

Akihito was happy. At least that was said. He can work his way to making Asami say those three little words. He mumbled, "Get me the hell out of the hospital." The nurse came in and told him he could go as long as someone was taking him. Asami of course said he was taking him. After ten minutes of trying to get clothes on that Kirishima brought. His one arm was in a sling. He walked outside with Asami right next to him.

When they slid into the car, Asami ordered, "To the penthouse."

"I'm not going there, bastard! My shoulder is killing me! I want to go to my apartment where I really can get some rest!" Akihito yelled as he used his good arm, poking the older man in the chest. Of course, Asami ignored him. He sat back with a huff and almost groaned in pain. Best not to move his shoulder too much. He glanced out the window. He didn't want Asami to change. This was the man he fell in love with, the dangerous man that made up Asami.

They pulled up to the penthouse. Asami got out, pulling his young lover with him when the other man refused to move. Akihito hissed in pain and he remarked, "If you got out on your own, you wouldn't be in pain."

"Do not think you are fucking me. I'm in pain, fucking bastard." Akihito stormed inside. He went up to the penthouse, sighing. He was happy even though Asami never said I love you. He walked into the penthouse that somehow got fixed up while they were gone. He strolled to the couch and sat down. He heard the door and knew his lover was walking toward him. Before he could say a word, his lips were sealed into a heated kiss. He tried to push Asami back but his one arm was grabbed and pushed onto the couch. He still tried to fight back. He wouldn't give in. He felt the wet muscle enter his mouth and he was done for.

Asami knew the fight was gone when Akihito's hand run through his hair instead of pushing him away. He leaned back, watching amused as the photographer leaned up toward him. He took the sling off and Akihito's shirt. Akihito hissed in pain and he ran his tongue down Akihito's neck to his chest. Everything was focus on Akihito. He felt so much when two hands gripped his hair, pushing his head down to the naked chest.

Hiroki yelled, "Dad, what are you two doing!"

Harumi pulled her son toward her and blushed. She stuttered, "I didn't know you both would be here."

Akihito's face was beat red. He grabbed his shirt, hissing in pain as he put it back on. He put the sling back on too. He turned back to see Harumi's eyes were demanding answers. He felt bad for her a little. She thought she loved Asami while Asami would never look her way again. He saw Hiroki run to them, looking at his father with questions in his eyes. He wondered what Asami would say and do.

Asami rubbing black hair as he spoke, "I'll explain it to you when you are older."

Harumi stepped forward and spoke, "Love doesn't last." She said those words that were said to her. She directed them toward Akihito. He should know everything about the man he was with.

Asami stood up, knowing she said those words to hurt Akihito. Hiroki grabbed his hand and he spoke, "Our love never could last, Harumi. You really think you are in love with me. If you love me, then you would have never left and would have told me about my son."

Hiroki moved to Akihito, taking his good hand. He whispered, "Maybe we should let them talk. Show me how to use a camera. It's in my room." He pulled Akihito with him who wasn't fighting.

Akihito felt hurt by those words, but then Asami said something. He didn't know where he stood. He knew he was the only one but could he gain Asami's heart? It would seem impossible. Not even Fei Long could gain that.

Asami stood there, in rage. He took a step toward the woman who broke his heart once. He sneered, "I will not stray from him. He is by my side like he is meant to."

"You fight for him more than you ever fought for me." Harumi whispered sadly. She walked to Asami and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't return the embrace and she knew it was truly over. There was nothing there. He never fought for her like he fought for the boy. She mumbled, "You love him. Maybe you should let him on that." She pulled away and continued, "You will lose him if you don't, Ryuu." With a sad smile, she spoke sadly, "He fights for you too but a person can only fight for so long. Tell him those words, Ryuu."

Asami froze in his spot. Harumi walked away from him toward Hiroki's bedroom. Akihito came out shortly after she entered. He walked toward his lover. Was it true? Was he in love with Akihito? He knew he wanted Akihito by his side. He leaned down, taking those lips into a kiss and knew the truth. He knew what he refused to admit for so long. The boy squeezed into his heart and there was no escape from it. He broke the kiss and leaned toward the photographer's ear, whispering three little words that meant the world to Akihito, "I love you."

Akihito felt his heart melt as those words were said to him. With his good arm, he grabbed Asami's face and sealed those lips into a fierce kiss. He felt his world spin when a tongue entered his mouth. This was where he meant to stand, right by Asami. He had Asami's heart and he would never break it.

Hiroki smiled from the hallway, holding onto his mother's hand. He looked up to see his mother have a sad look and he whispered, "You will find someone, mom." He ran into the living area, pulling at Akihito's and Asami's leg, asking loudly, "Does this mean he is my step-dad?"


End file.
